


Shadow

by BudderPup009



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 21:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17332307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BudderPup009/pseuds/BudderPup009
Summary: Where Jiwoo is in an off and on relationship, and Sooyoung is her best friend that just so happens to have a crush on her.





	Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> i literally have no clue what im doing
> 
> umm i hope you enjoy

    _Dammit._

    Sooyoung cursed in her head as she drove. She thought about how many times she's done this. About how many times she's had to drive over to her best friend's house in the middle of the night to comfort her over a relationship that will never work. How many times she's had to restrain herself from telling Jiwoo about how many times she's caught Jungeun cheating just so she could see Jiwoo smile just a little longer. The times where she had to remind herself not to be selfish and just take Jiwoo for herself when Jiwoo is in such a vulnerable moment. The times where she had to either force a smile or hide a frown whenever Jungeun was brought up in the conversation.

    She sighed and continued her drive. She had gotten a call from Jiwoo asking her to come over at almost 3 in the morning. Naturally, Sooyoung granted her wish.

    Afterall, she is Jiwoo's best friend.

    _Why do I do this to myself? I could literally have any girl on campus but no, my stupid heart had to choose the one person I shouldn't have falled for. My extremely adorable, dorky, and completely and utterly oblivious best friend. This is fucking fantastic. Oh and let's not forget that this "on and off" thing has been going on for how long now? Five or six years? I lost count after three. And for how long have I had feelings for Jiwoo? Since we were nine you say dear brain?_

    Sooyoung felt a feeling of nostalgia wash over her. She remembered how many times her and Jiwoo would get in trouble for sneaking out when they were twelve. How they would always go home late when they were fourteen. How Jiwoo, despite Sooyoung's wishes, would always stay for Sooyoung's soccer practices when they were sixteen. How Sooyoung was the first Jiwoo told when she found out she had gotten into her dream college when they graduated.

    She also remembered the times when Jiwoo would cry because her parents were fighting again and Sooyoung had to sneak into Jiwoo's room to cover her ears and wipe her tears. How Jiwoo didn't want to go home because she couldn't bear having no one to go home to. How she would wait for Sooyoung because she couldn't do her homework with all the yelling her uncle did. How Jiwoo sobbed at their high school graduation, thinking of how proud her mom would be of her if she was there.

    Sooyoung was proud of how far Jiwoo had come.

    Until Jungeun.

    _She had been having a nice day with Jiwoo. The one class that they had, had been cancelled and since it was their last class of the day, they decided to spend it doing something else. They had gone to this new coffee shop that had opened up just a few days ago. While they were drinking their coffee, Jiwoo was rambling about her day. Sooyoung couldn't quite remember what exactly Jiwoo was talking about. She was too busy thinking about how the afternoon light coming in through the window did wonders to Jiwoo's beauty and how she wished she had her drawing materials right there so she could capture the moment. Instead she took a picture that made Jiwoo a little pouty._

_"Sooyoung delete it pleeeaaassseee!!"_

_"Nope."_

_"C'mon you could've at least told me so I could actually look good."_

_"That's absurd. You always look good."_

_"You're just saying that."_

_"No, I'm not."_

_As proof, Sooyoung immediately put it as her wallpaper._

     Even after years of taking that photo, Sooyoung still has it as her wallpaper. Jiwoo still asks her about it. Sooyoung always gives her the same reply.

    "Why do you still have that ugly picture of me from years ago?"

    "Because you still say it's ugly."

    "SO YOU STILL HAVE IT JUST SO YOU CAN ANNOY ME?"

    _No._

    "Yes."

    _After they had gone out of the shop, they decided to take a little walk through the park. Sooyoung remembers it was almost nighttime and she had to make sure Jiwoo wouldn't bump into anything because she was too busy looking at the sky. Jiwoo was rambling about something again but Sooyoung was still lost in thought._

_".....so what do you think?"_

_"Hm?"_

_"I said what do you think about Jungeun?"_

_"Who?"_

_"Have you been listening to a single word I've said?"_

_Sooyoung gave a teasing smile._

_"Nope."_

_"YA!"_

_Jiwoo smacked Sooyoung in the shoulder which felt more like a tickle. But Sooyoung wasn't going to ruin Jiwoo's fun now was she?_

_"WELL Sooyoung, since you seemed to not have heard anything, Jungeun is a girl in my class that I've been crushing on for a while now."_

_Sooyoung brushed it off, thinking it was nothing more than one of Jiwoo's silly crushes that she would get over in less than a week._

_"How long have you been crushing on her?"_

_"Since the start of the first semester."_

_It was almost the end of the second semester._

_"Oh."_

_"Yeah! And guess what happened yesterday!!"_

_"What?"_

_"She asked me out!"_

_Sooyoung didn't know how to feel. For the longest time it had just been her and Jiwoo. Sure now they had other friends at the university that they hung out with. But dating? This was uncharted territory. Sooyoung never dated because of obvious reasons and Jiwoo never dated because she was either oblivious to others feelings or she never confessed to any of her crushes._

_So Sooyoung did the most natural thing any best friend would do. She forced a smile and teased Jiwoo about it, even though it slowly killed her to do it._

_"Awww little Jiwoo is finally growing up!"_

_"SOOYOUNG!"_

    Sooyoung was brought out of her thoughts by a loud honk, not noticing the light was green already.

    _Why the fuck is there traffic at this hour. UNREALISTIC._

    She continued her drive lost in thought. She thought about the time when Jiwoo went on her date with Jungeun. How Sooyoung checked her phone every few seconds in case Jiwoo texted. How Sooyoung was anxious that Jungeun did something to Jiwoo. How she couldn't say anything about Jungeun because she's never met her.

    _Jiwoo I love you but sometimes you are the biggest idiot ever._

    Sooyoung finally got out of the car and started walking towards the building. She looked around and noticed a figure sitting on the steps, wearing nothing but sweatpants and a t-shirt. She gasped and immediately started running once she noticed who it was.

    "Jiwoo!"

    The girl slowly looked up and Sooyoung noticed the puffy eyes. Sooyoung quickly took off her hoodie and placed it on Jiwoo's shoulders, not caring if she would freeze to death herself.

    Jiwoo collapsed in Sooyoung's arms, shaking due to either the cold or her sobs. Sooyoung knew something happened and not the usual breakup. Jiwoo wouldn't be waiting outside. Jiwoo wouldn't be crying already.

    _Shit._

    "S-sooyoung... she..."

    "Shh, I know."

    Sooyoung held Jiwoo as close as possible. She tightly closed her eyes, trying to keep her own tears at bay. Jiwoo felt even smaller than usual.

    Jungeun had left.

    _I swear when I get my hands on Jungeun..._

    They stayed outside for a few more minutes. Although it was freezing, Sooyoung would stay out there for as long as Jiwoo needed. She would risk freezing if it meant that Jiwoo would be okay.

    As long as Jiwoo was happy, Sooyoung could make it.

    Jiwoo's sobs were slowly becoming small hiccups and sniffles. Jiwoo took a shaky breath before she spoke in a low voice into Sooyoung's shoulder.

    "S-Sooyoung?"

    "Hm?"

    Jiwoo took a deep breath.

    "I-I knew Jungeun had been cheating on me."

    Sooyoung said nothing and let Jiwoo continue.

    "I had caught her once, with that senior girl. Haseul? They were in an empty classroom. I had seen Jungeun first so I was gonna say hi until I saw that she was talking to Haseul. They seemed like they were arguing about something. It got a bit heated and I was gonna interrupt until...."

    Sooyoung placed her chin on top of Jiwoo's head and spoke in the softest voice she's ever used.

    "And then what happened?"     "Jungeun had grabbed Haseul by the collar and kissed her right there on the spot. I saw Haseul try to push her away until she eventually gave in. I couldn't bear it anymore, so I ran home crying. Jungeun didn't call to say goodnight and the next morning I saw her walk in with Haseul. A few days later I couldn't take it anymore and I confronted her about it, she lost her temper easily. That was our first breakup."

    Sooyoung remembered that day.

     _Jiwoo hadn't gone to their shared class. Jiwoo always goes to that class. Whether she was sick or slept in, she would somehow show up. It was her favorite class after all._

_Sooyoung had been texting Jiwoo all through class, being unable to concentrate due to the absence of the usually bright girl. Once class ended, she had planned to see if Jiwoo was at her apartment. She had walked out of the classroom ready to bolt to her car when she noticed that Jiwoo was right in front of the door to the classroom, looking as if she hadn't slept in days._

_She hadn't._

_Sooyoung had said nothing. She grabbed Jiwoo's hand and dragged her to the car. They were halfway to Sooyoung's place when Sooyoung spoke._

_"I have your favorite ice cream, Disney movies, and all of the cozy blankets ready to use."     Jiwoo took a moment before she replied in a hoarse voice._

_"Thank you."_

    Sooyoung felt a poke on her forehead. She blinked twice before looking down at Jiwoo.

    "Where did you go?"

    Sooyoung was about to say something stupid so she stopped herself.

    She thought about how many people Jiwoo has lost. How many people have been unfair to her. How many people Jiwoo has completely devoted herself to, only to end up with her heart broken. How Jiwoo blamed herself for every single mistake that was never hers. How Jiwoo could somehow continue to smile even after everything that has happened.

    How many people have left, and blamed Jiwoo for it when it was for their own selfish reasons.

    So she looked at Jiwoo straight in the eyes and replied:

    "Nowhere Jiwoo. I haven't gone anywhere, and I won't go anywhere."

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed whatever... this was
> 
> twitter: @/BudderPup
> 
> might make a sequel


End file.
